The Fan Games
by Everlark-Odair0093
Summary: Este fanfic es en español Estamos en el 2543. Los políticos de Europa, inspirados con los libros de Suzanne Collins, celebran Los Juegos Del Hambre. Este es el 125º año que se celebran, y en este Vasallaje sólo lucharán fans de la triología.


1

Otro año más. Viendo como gente de nuestro país, incluso de nuestro pueblo, muere. Muere por decisión del gobierno. Esta vez será diferente. Sólo fans. Yo soy fan. Por suerte, mi hermana no es fan. Creía que podíamos mentir, decir que no somos fans, pero tienen un polígrafo. Se quieren asegurar de tener a cuantos más posibles tributos mejor.

Lo primero en lo que pensé cuando anunciaron la modalidad de este Vasallaje fue en él. Logan. Es mi novio desde secundaria. Pensar que estos juegos nos pueden separar es horrible. He estado seis días sin hablarle. No soy capaz. Mirarle a la cara y charlar, sabiendo que en poco tiempo pueden separarnos, quizás definitivamente. Hasta que hoy, temprano por la mañana, me llamó, como solía hacer-

Hola Kylie. ¿Cómo amaneció mi cielo?

Puff... Parcialmente nublado.

¿Qué te atormenta? Llevas días sin hablarme. No contestas a mis llamadas, mensajes. Algo pasa dentro de tu cabeza.

El Vasallaje.

Cari, las probabilidades de que nos saquen a uno de los dos o a los dos son bajísimas. Hay muchos más fans.

¿Y si sales? No podría ver como Ingrid saca tu nombre de la urna. No podría soportar verte luchar en un baño de sangre. No podría vivir sin ti el resto de mis días.

Me marcho a la uni. Nos vemos allí.

Adiós.

Ya no hablamos más hasta cuarta hora. Me siento a su lado en historia. El profesor, José, entró. No hizo bromas, como de costumbre. Con la mirada apenada fija en la mesa, pronunció una pregunta.

¿Qué jóvenes de esta clase son fans de los malditos Juegos del Hambre? – Yo, Logan y unos más nos levantamos- Muchachos, sé que no es probable, pero si alguno de vosotros sale escogido en La Cosecha, que luche con orgullo, que muestre algún signo de rebelión para parar esto. Mi hermano murió en los Juegos. ¿Algún amigo, familiar o conocido vuestro ha muerto en los Juegos? Por ellos, hacedlo por ellos.

Como símbolo de respeto, me llevé tres dedos a la boca. Los dejé en el aire. Logan me siguió. Y así, toda la clase. Incluso José. La Cosecha era la mañana siguiente, así que yo no pegué ojo en toda la noche. Mi hermana Ylenia me despertó. Llevaba la falda arrugada y se la arreglé. Se sentó en mi regazo y soltó una lágrima. 

Yle, amor…

Kylie… Y si sales… ¿Y si sacan tu nombre de la urna?

Eso no sucederá. Nunca.

La abracé. Envolví con mis brazos su espalda, siempre recta, y dejé que su cabeza se posara en mi hombro. Mamá nos llamó desde la cocina. Nos tenía preparado chocolate caliente. Mi favorito. Aunque aquella mañana no disfruté mucho de él. No podía dejar de pensar en Logan. ¿Qué podría hacer Logan en los Juegos del Hambre? Él no sabe manejar ni el arco, ni la pistola… Yo soy bastante buena con los cuchillos y las espadas. Él es ágil, listo… No pude acabar mi razonamiento, papá llamó a la puerta y nos hizo salir. La marea de gente salía de sus casas y se dirigía al Ayuntamiento. Intenté ver a Logan, sin éxito. Así que simplemente me limité a envolver con los brazos a Ylenia, como un pirata que guarda su tesoro. Ingrid estaba en el escenario, con un vestido emplumado blanco con alas detrás, igualmente blancas. Llevaba el pelo de un azul muy débil, casi inexistente. Intentaba sonreír.

Ciudadanos: Hoy vamos a escoger a los dos valientes que nos representarán este año. Bien, para variar empezaré con los caballeros.

Su mano se movió dentro de una urna con el letrero "HOMBRES" y se paró. Sacó lentamente el papel y leyó. 

\- El chico que va a tener la suerte de pisar la arena de este Vasallaje es… Logan Drake. Ven aquí, por favor.

El corazón se me paró. Creía que no podía respirar. Me caí de rodillas al suelo, suerte que Ylenia me cogió ágilmente. Al cabo de unos segundos levanté la cabeza y lo observé. Quieto. Inmóvil. No me dí cuenta de que Ingrid ya tenía el papel con el nombre de la desafortunada que debía ir con Logan. Y tampoco me esperaba lo que iba a decir ahora.

\- Y la bella joven que le va a acompañar será… Kylie Wing.


End file.
